


[Podfic of] Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [9]
Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Side Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Daine turns eighteen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting on Some Beautiful Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888470) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Contains one kiss when Daine is still seventeen.

Podfic Length: 16:59  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/09%20Waiting%20on%20Some%20Beautiful%20Boy.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/09%20Waiting%20on%20Some%20Beautiful%20Boy.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
